


The black feather

by Jorie2127 (dsha801)



Category: Dominion (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer's wings are white, M/M, Pre-Dominion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsha801/pseuds/Jorie2127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was freed from the Cage and the first thing he does is go to see Michael</p><p>-I read a message that Omano send me full of Michifer feelings just after I watched the third episode of Dominion, and I couldn't avoid thinking what would Lucifer do if he knew that Michael was injured. Well, I decided then to introduce Lucifer into the story.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The black feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omano/gifts).



> -Thanks to Omano for beta'ing this, you're awesome and I totally blame you for this.

“You shouldn't indulge me,” Michael says, looking at the city under him. A moment of disassociation where his eyes loss focus passes and his gaze shifts from the reflection of the lights on clear windows, shinning impossibly bright as the coolness of the air brushes his cheeks, towards the sound of a rustling of sheets. A figure approaches, stopping at a distance he wouldn't have allowed before. 

“These evenings would be much more enjoyable if you didn't hate yourself after.”

Michael returns his eyes outside again. The words weren’t spoken with malice, or any negative feeling; it held an honest concern laced with intelligent curiosity. A tone so familiar Michael can't avoid closing his eyes.

 

-000-

 

“We need assistance in the Plaza, sir," the voice comes from one of the speakers and Michael slowly stands up from the position he was meditating in. With practiced ease, he grabs one of the headsets he had received a few days ago; his previous one destroyed in the middle of a battle. Though this one at least has lasted more than others now that the fight has diminished and the angels are retreating. It makes him wonder when he'd need to change it for a new one, because even if peace reigns in Vega now, Michael will always think in what would be Gabriel’s next move.

“I require more information about the situation,” he demands as he extends his wings from his back, throwing himself from the window and taking flight in the direction of the Plaza.

“There is an angel that has crossed the wall and its evading our shots. Sir?” the woman at the other end hesitates, “It has wings like yours.”

He frowns, wanting to ask more but not being able—he already reached the Plaza. Various soldiers are preparing to attack, instructions are being shouted for them to form into position around him, giving him the enough space in case he needs to fly. Guns are pointed at the clear sky as Michael walks forward, listening to the shouts and cries of humans trying to hide. It doesn't look as an attack by Gabriel. He wouldn’t come alone and there were other options if he wanted to negotiate only with him.

“Is it only one angel?” He asks to no one in particular.

“Yes, sir,” the man answers, sounding as dubious as the previous soldier.

Michael glances away from the sky to look at him. “Speak.”

“It has white wings, sir," the human, barely a man, confesses, seemingly at lost of what he had seen.

Michael’s eyes widen slightly as he takes a breath through his nose. There's a new, familiar sound and he turns sharply just in time to see the form turning from the corner of a building with powerful snow white wings that seem to take all the light around them, making the sky look darker in the night. Graceful and fluid movements tried to evade all the shots and Michael feels his mouth dry.

Michael swallows when he hears the command to aim the target coming from his ear. 

“Stop," he says, not being able to halt the word that escapes from his lips. 

“Sir?” another voice asks.

“Stop the attack.” Michael gives a glare at the one soldier that shot, totally disrespectful of his command. He places his hand above the muzzle of the gun to make a point. “It’s only dodging the bullets, it’s not attacking.”

The angel’s dance stops when there aren’t any more sound of bullets tearing through the air. Michael licks his lips as he sees it approaching, taking the ear piece out and throwing it away when demands erupts through the connection. He takes a couple of steps forward at the same time the angel lands on its knee; wings flutter once before folding away out of sight.

Michael takes his blades out. “What are you doing here?”

Deep blue eyes finally look up at him. “I missed you too, Michael," he says as he moves a hand slowly, placing it on the sword on his right, eyes never leaving his. He didn't try to hide the weapon from his soldier and Michael knows he could have done it if he had wanted, not caring of the simple white clothes he wore that could have made it impossible for any other being.

Michael hears the guns taking aim once again when the angel takes his own sword out.

“I said _stop_.” He orders in a calm tone.

“Glad to know that you still care about me.” The angel throws his sword on the ground and kicks it at his direction. “I’m not here to fight.”

“I’ll change my question, then. _How_ are you here, _Morning Star_ _?_ ”

Lucifer smiles at his name being pronounced in Enochian instead of the common language humans now use. It's not in a manner of endearment, not this time. He knows that if the soldiers heard who he is, they are going to start shooting, commands or not. If they do that, he won’t have time to obtain the answers he wants.

“How else? Gabriel.” Michael’s grip on the blades tightens. “He thought I’d want to join his cause, so he freed me.”

He frowns, his body going into stance, ready to attack. “ _How_?”, he demands, his voice going into the tone he once used to deliver orders to the angels at his command. Lucifer is not affected.

“Well, he was always sneaky and knew how to find an entrance.”

He moves towards him with inhuman fluidity. Michael moves one of his blades to his throat to stop him in one quick movement, yet, he still manages to lean closer.

“Besides,” Full lips whisper, a drop of blood fall from his lean neck. “The cage was secured more from you than him, yes?”

Lucifer had always chosen beautiful forms to trick others, or perhaps it was because he is already used to them, he isn't sure, but it makes him wonder, now, if he's planing something. The beauty in the visage he had taken is such, not even standing very close can someone know if the one in front of him is a woman or a man, the only clues coming from his lack of breast and the form of his hips. Even so,he has turned into such a fool if he thinks that would be enough to deceive him.

“If Gabriel was the one that freed you then what are you doing here?” 

“That hurts, Michael.” Lucifer finally retreats, crossing his arms over his chest as he does so. “It can’t be because I missed you?”

A ghost of a smile adorns his features. “Is that so? I’d thought that you’ll be happy with the outcome.”

Lucifer arches an eyebrow in curiosity. "The outcome?"

 _“Are you going to tell me this isn't_ _what you wanted? Humanity at_ _the_ _edge of extinction?”_   he questions, brow wrinkling. Lucifer merely tilts his head in response.

 _“I wonder,”_ He hums. _“If that’s the reason why Gabriel freed me. If he thought, like you, that I wanted the humans_ _’_ _annihilation.”_

 _“What more can be, Morning Star?”_ Michael sheaths his blades, bending slightly to grab Lucifer’s sword without losing sight of him and the adorable huff of air escaping him.

 _“I wanted Father to realize that_ _His_ _precious creations weren’t as perfect as He thought_ _;_ _that they’ll only lead to the destruction of this…”_ he turns and glances at the horizon. _“This planet full of life.”_

Lucifer looks over his shoulder, grinning. _“And I won. Father is no longer home and humans are no longer in their high pedestal._ I won”

“Then what are you doing here? What do you want?” Michael speaks once again in English, feeling the soldiers behind him tense. His grip tightens at Lucifer knowing smile.

“I once thought I had lost all the things I cared about, but in the end I realized that I hadn’t lost one.” His smile turns tender. “I’ll never bow before humans. But you, Michael, I’ll gladly.”

“Will you?” Michael places in one movement the edge of the sword under Lucifer’s chin, the archangel doesn't bat an eye as he starts to kneel.

“That’s what I wanted then. You to join to my cause,” he smiles at the blade, “But of course, that didn’t happen. We had different views on the issue."

“That hasn’t changed. My views are the same that were at that time.” Michael places the sword beside him at the honesty on his eyes. He extends a hand, helping him to stand up. Not wanting to repeat the same image he had seen in so many paintings the humans had made of them.

“I know, but mine aren’t. I already won. All I want now is to have the same relationship we had before.”

“Then, do I have to believe that you want to join me in my mission to protect the humans until the chosen one is ready?” Michael asks, looking at his face closely.

“I won’t lie to you, Michael. I just wish to follow you; and if I help humans in the process it won’t mean that I care about them. I’m indifferent to them.”

“How am I going to trust you, then?”

“You know that I don’t lie, Michael.” Lucifer extends his white wings. The surprise of the humans around them at their length is palpable. Michael glances at them; the sight of their form is as pristine as their color, well, all except for one long feather that is of the same black as his.

“We both know what that feather truly means.” He looks for a second at his side before glancing up at him. “I only lied to you once.” He leans closer and this time the sword stays beside Michael. He remembers Lucifer's rage and how it twisted his beautiful face as he spat hatred and hurt all over the battlefield. 

_"Look at what he has done to us?! What He had done to me" he had said, "He doesn't wants us free. For him we're just tools and I hate him for that."_

_What about me? I'm a tool, too, do you hate me?"_

A hand moves towards his cheek, brushing against the skin, clearing his thoughts fromthe _"Yes, I do."_   Michael breathes out and lifts mental wards, fighting with all he has to not lean into the warm touch, to not extend his wings and touch Lucifer’s.

 _“I don’t want to fight you, not anymore,_ he murmurs _. “I never wanted.”_

Michael clenches his teeth, his eyes boring into Lucifer’s.

 _“The time we fight, I_ _did_ _not only los_ _e_ _you and you know that.”_ His fingers move, following the tendons of his neck, lips curving down. _“You know why I chose a male visage upon coming out from the Cage, Michael?”_

Michael looks away, knowing what would follow.Lucifer stays silents, fingers curling around the fabric touching his stomach as he directs his eyes from his neck to his own, pleading. Michael swallows and closes his eyes, very aware of the humans around them, watching. He wants to accept Lucifer into his life once again, he misses the brilliance he always brings with him, but knows they would never accept Lucifer if they really knew who he is. The fight just settled, there is finally some peace. Lucifer’s introduction would only bring more chaos. There are angels hidden in Vega that need his help and he can't be under a microscope now.

 _“I can’t.”_ He breaths, opening his eyes. He can feel them wetting. _“I’m sorry, but I can’t. Not now. Perhaps not ever.”_

The hand falls, a smile accompanies the movement.

“I’m not surprised.” He says. “Father used to tell us that the consequences of our actions will always follow us, and this seems to be the outcome of mine.”

He smiles, and this time it looks real. “I’ll take my leave then, I think I had already caused you enough trouble.”

“Where are you going now?” He doesn’t want to think about how he's starting to miss the lack of Lucifer’s touch.

“Don’t worry. I said that I didn’t want to fight you, and I won’t.” He extends a hand. “I don’t plan to join Gabriel.”

“Then?” Michael places the sword on his palm but doesn’t release the weapon from his hold.

“I’ll like to see how earth has changed." Lucifer moves his other hand on top of his. "Remember those years when we were fledglings, the planet was young and we were still innocent? I’ll like to see all those places we used to visit.”

“Is this a farewell then?” Michael gives him his sword and watches how he sheathes it.

“Of course not, I’m planning on visiting you. Perhaps when this war finally ends we can see each other again.”

 _“Are you implying that my side will win?”_ Michael’s tone holds amusement as he places his hands behind his back, preventing them from moving forward.

Lucifer laughs. The sound is short, but also deep and rich.

 _“No, Michael, this test is not upon us, but them.”_ He glances around, looking at the humans' faces and their guns. _“Father is dubious about what to do with them and you know it. If God wanted, this would all have already stopped.”_

_“I know.”_

Lucifer smiles knowingly. _“Besides, you know that Father is not capable of_ _killing_ _one of their archangels.”_ He gestures at himself. _“I’m proof of that.”_

Michael glances at Lucifer's exquisite form. _“Father didn’t kill you, but just because I asked Him not to.”_

 _“I know.”_ Lucifer repeats his answer, his eyes softening. “I hope we see each other soon, Michael.”

 _“I hope that too,"_   he says quietly before turning, not looking back as he hears the flutter of wings behind him. He reaches a hand inside his pocket, grabbing between his fingers another headset.

 “Don’t shoot. This was a neutral encounter.”

 

-000-

 

A presence moves towards him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He glances at his left, catching deep blue eyes that were from the wrong tone. 

“Any risk, no matter how small, that I might have children is too great,” is the only answer he has for those familiar questioning eyes. He doesn’t mention the pain he had felt the first time.

“Would it be such a bad thing? Vega needs children.” Full lips moved, captivating him for a second, but they are too red and full to obtain his attention for long. He turns from them and looks frontward.

“Not children like that.” Michael doesn't want to give much thought about the small similarities he finds between Lucifer’s vessel and Becca’s. He already gives it too much.

“This has to stop," he says more to himself, remembering Father's wrath when he found out.

“Then stop.” 

Michael doesn't stay more there. He needs to clear his head, put it away from the distraction of similarities. He lets his body fall and extends his wings after a beat has passed.

_What are you doing now, my morning Star?_

**Author's Note:**

> 'Don't misundertand me, I'm really curious to know what the writers are going to do with Becca Thorn and I want to see what type of complex character they're going to give her, because to cause such impact on the stoic Michael? Woah. But we haven't seen a lot of her, and as I said, I was full of Michifer feels.'  
> -I should be writing my others stories, I know.


End file.
